


Lydia

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She hated liking people she hated.





	Lydia

She hated being attracted to people she hated. And she definitely hated Lydia Branwell. The woman who dared waltz into her institute—her home. The woman who dared take over. The woman who dared to try and take her brother, to condemn him to a marriage he would never be happy with, a marriage where he could never love. But she couldn’t help but like her strength. She couldn’t help but like her confidence, her competence. She was a force that swept through rooms and demanded attention. She was fierce, and strong, and beautiful, and... 

 

She hated liking people she hated. 


End file.
